


Would You?

by nothingelsematters



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, and lukas is such a cute best man!, because the pictures coming out of Damon and Enrique's wedding were just too lovely!, wedding fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are contagious, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You?

**Author's Note:**

> Because the photos coming out of Damon's wedding were JUST TOO CUTE. (Lukas has terrible fashion sense for a best man.) And Josh was there and IDK THIS HAPPENED.

“I thought Damon was the one who was supposed to be nervous,” Josh teased as they pulled in at the beautiful chapel. “Not the best man!”

 

“I’m nervous  _for_  him!” Lukas insisted, straightening his jacket. “I just want the day to go right!”

 

“It will,” Angela smiled as they got out of the car. “We’ll  _make_  it go right. Let me see you.”

 

Both boys stood still as Angela fussed around and straightened both of them.

 

“Really, Josh, no tie?”

 

“Damon said no ties!” he protested.

 

“You both look very dashing. C’mon, let’s go find our seats, Josh.”

 

Josh grinned and nudged Lukas. “See you later, best man!”

 

*

 

Josh loved weddings. He especially loved weddings that were close to his heart. His father had got remarried the previous summer, and he had enjoyed that ceremony. But this one was different again; his father could have married his new wife in any state they wished, but Damon and Enrique had had to come to San Jose to get married, because it was not yet legal in Colorado.

 

The love shining on Damon’s face as he looked at Enrique made Josh’s heart feel warm inside. Damon had helped him so much, and Josh felt so privileged to be part of this most special moment in his coach’s life.

 

Josh didn’t listen to much of the talking, preoccupied by the way the two grooms looked at each other. He sighed happily and subconsciously passed the tissues across to Angela, who was doing her best not to cry.

 

Then for a moment the scene before him changed, and the two grooms morphed into younger men; one tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed; the other shorter, dark-eyed, ponytailed, but the smiles, the love was the same, the rings being placed on fingers with all the same intense feelings attending them.

 

And Josh thought his heart would burst with joy at the idea; the idea of standing with Jason before a celebrant and tying their lives together, the idea of being married, and belonging to Jason for the rest of his life…

 

He heard the words, “You may kiss,” and was jolted back to reality, applauding with everyone else. And with that jolt of reality came a bolt of fear.  _What if the future that I see is not what Jason sees?_

*

 

“For someone who loves weddings, you look rather spaced out,” Damon said quietly, making Josh jump.

 

“Oh Damon, congratulations,” Josh grinned, hugging him. “I’m fine.”

 

“Didn’t look it,” Damon answered. “Weddings are contagious, you know. You might have a fever.”

 

Josh smiled. “Maybe I do. But Damon…oh, nevermind, I don’t want to spoil your day.”

 

Damon grinned knowingly and leaned in to whisper in Josh’s ear, “You know he’d say yes to you in a heartbeat.” Then louder, “C’mon, Enrique and I are going to toss the corsages!”

 

Later, Josh would think that it was not an accident that he caught Damon’s. As he looked at it in his hands, the mental pictures of his and Jason’s wedding flooded back through his head, and warmth temporarily overpowered the cold, dark feeling of  _what if Jason doesn’t see us as forever_?

 

*

 

_The day of the wedding was beautiful, the sun shining, birds singing. The happy crowd thronged at the chapel door to get a glimpse of the newlyweds as they emerged, laughing and smiling, dressed all in white. Jason looked adoringly up at his new husband, his eyes bright and smile wide._

_And Josh watched as the strange faceless man that Jason had just married leaned down and kissed him._

_“But why?” he heard himself asking._

_“Oh Josh,” Jason said in his familiar exasperated tone. “You’re just not husband material!”_

*

“Josh! Josh! Wake up!”

 

Josh jolted awake, his heart hammering, his eyes feeling sticky. In the gloom he could just make out Jason leaning over him.

 

“You were having a bad dream,” Jason said soothingly. “It’s all right, it’s not real, it’s all right.”

 

Slowly, Josh’s heartbeat began to slow, and understanding seeped into his foggy brain. Jason snapped on the bedside light, and there he was, his hair rumpled and messy and everywhere, no smile on that face now, a worried look in those dark eyes he loved so much.

 

The wedding had been a dream. Or rather, not a dream, but a nightmare.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jason asked softly, stroking a hand down Josh’s chest. “I haven’t seen you that upset in a while.”

 

Josh just pulled Jason close to him, hugging him tightly, burying his face in his hair. Warm, sweet, loving Jason.

 

“It was a really bad one, huh?” Jason murmured, snuggling in. “Don’t worry, I’m here. Right here.”

 

“Would you marry me?”

 

For a moment Josh thought Jason hadn’t heard the question, which had been mumbled into his hair. But then Jason pulled back from Josh, propping himself up on his elbows, staring down at him.

 

To Josh, his expression was unfathomable. But then he realised that the stare was of wonder; that those dark eyes were sparkling, a pink flush spreading cutely over his cheeks.

 

“Did you just…ask me to marry you?”

 

Josh was confused. He hadn’t – had he? Then he thought about the way he’d asked, and realised why Jason might think that.

 

He couldn’t feel secure yet. The look on Jason’s face Josh would normally describe as pure delight, but could it be incredulity?

 

“Well no – I mean yes – I mean that one day – if I asked – would you consider it – one day?”

 

The smile that spread across Jason’s face was a mile wide. He bent down and nuzzled his face against Josh’s, and his whisper was a breath of life against Josh’s ear.

 

“I’d do more than consider it. Yes, I would marry you.”

 

Happiness exploded in Josh’s heart, and he pulled Jason tight against him once more.

 

“But on one condition.”

 

Josh’s heart froze instantly, and only started beating again when Jason laughed.

 

“Your best man is  _not_  wearing pale blue and pale pink together!”

 

“I promise you, Lukas will get strict instructions,” Josh answered solemnly, and Jason giggled again.

 

“I don’t want a flashy ring,” Jason whispered as they headed back to sleep. “Just… _your_  ring.”

 

“Promise,” Josh whispered.

 

And then he was asleep again, and his dream headed back into the wedding; but this time, it was his.

 

Jason opened one eye, saw the smile on Josh’s sleeping face, and snuggled tighter against him, wondering if he should tell Josh that he’d marry him tomorrow if he asked.


End file.
